mitifandomcom-20200214-history
Atlántida(Continentes)
Atlántida (en griego antiguo Ατλαντίς νῆσος, Atlantís nēsos, ‘isla de Atlantis’) es el nombre de una isla legendaria desaparecida en el mar, mencionada y descrita por primera vez en los diálogos Timeo y el Critias, textos del filósofo griego Platón. La precisa descripción de los textos de Platón y el hecho que en ellos se afirme reiteradamente que se trata de una historia verdadera, ha llevado a que, especialmente a partir de la segunda mitad del siglo XIX, durante el Romanticismo, se propongan numerosas teorías sobre su ubicación. En la actualidad se piensa que el relato de la Atlántida, según la interpretación literal de las traducciones ortodoxas de los textos de Platón, presenta anacronismos y datos imposibles, sin embargo se ha apuntado que la leyenda pueda haber sido inspirada en un lejano fondo de realidad histórica, vinculado a alguna catástrofe natural pretérita como pudiera ser un diluvio, una gran inundación o un terremoto. La Atlántida ha servido de inspiración para numerosas obras literarias y cinematográficas, especialmente historias de fantasía y ciencia-ficción. El relato de Platón El Timeo y el Critias Las primeras referencias a la Atlántida aparecen en el Timeo y el Critias, textos en diálogos del filósofo griego Platón. En ellos, Critias, discípulo de Sócrates, cuenta una historia que de niño escuchó de su abuelo y que este, a su vez, supo de Solón, el venerado legislador ateniense, a quien se la habían contado sacerdotes egipcios en Sais, ciudad del delta del Nilo. La historia, que Critias narra como verdadera,1 se remonta en el tiempo a nueve mil años antes de la época de Solón,2 para narrar cómo los atenienses detuvieron el avance del imperio de los atlantes, belicosos habitantes de una gran isla llamada Atlántida, situada frente a las Columnas de Heracles y que, al poco tiempo de la victoria ateniense, desapareció en el mar a causa de un terremoto y de una gran inundación. En el Timeo, Critias habla de la Atlántida en el contexto de un debate acerca de la sociedad ideal; cuenta cómo llegó a enterarse de la historia y cómo fue que Solón la escuchó de los sacerdotes egipcios; refiere la ubicación de la isla y la extensión de sus dominios en el mar Mediterráneo; la heroica victoria de los atenienses y, finalmente, cómo fue que el país de los atlantes se perdió en el mar. En el Critias, el relato se centra en la historia, geografía, organización y gobierno de la Atlántida, para luego comenzar a narrar cómo fue que los dioses decidieron castigar a los atlantes por su soberbia. Relato que se interrumpe abruptamente, quedando inconclusa la historia. Descripción de la isla Los textos de Platón sitúan la Atlántida frente a las Columnas de Hércules (lugar tradicionalmente entendido como el estrecho de Gibraltar) y la describen como una isla más grande que Libia y Asia juntas.3 Se señala su geografía como escarpada, a excepción de una gran llanura de forma oblonga de 3000 por 2000 estadios, rodeada de montañas hasta el mar.4 A mitad de la longitud de la llanura, el relato ubica una montaña baja de todas partes, distante 50 estadios del mar, destacando que fue el hogar de uno de los primeros habitantes de la isla, Evenor, nacido del suelo.5 Según el Critias, Evenor tuvo una hija llamada Clito. Cuenta este escrito que Poseidón era el amo y señor de las tierras atlantes, puesto que, cuando los dioses se habían repartido el mundo, la suerte había querido que a Poseidón le correspondiera, entre otros lugares, la Atlántida. He aquí la razón de su gran influencia en esta isla. Este dios se enamoró de Clito y para protegerla, o mantenerla cautiva, creó tres anillos de agua en torno de la montaña que habitaba su amada.6 La pareja tuvo diez hijos, para los cuales el dios dividió la isla en respectivos diez reinos. Al hijo mayor, Atlas o Atlante, le entregó el reino que comprendía la montaña rodeada de círculos de agua, dándole, además, autoridad sobre sus hermanos. En honor a Atlas, la isla entera fue llamada Atlántida y el mar que la circundaba, Atlántico.7 Su hermano gemelo se llamaba Gadiro (Gadeiron o Gadeirus y Eumelo en griego) y gobernaba el extremo de la isla que se extiende desde las Columnas de Heracles hasta la región que, posiblemente por derivación de su nombre, se denominaba Gadírica, Gadeirikês o Gadeira en tiempos de Platón.8 Favorecida por Poseidón, la tierra insular de Atlántida era abundante en recursos. Había toda clase de minerales, destacando el oricalco, traducible como cobre de montaña, más valioso que el oro para los atlantes y con usos religiosos (actualmente se piensa que debía ser una aleación natural del cobre); grandes bosques que proporcionaban ilimitada madera; numerosos animales, domésticos y salvajes, especialmente elefantes; copiosos y variados alimentos provenientes de la tierra.9 Tal prosperidad dio a los atlantes el impulso para construir grandes obras. Edificaron, sobre la montaña rodeada de círculos de agua, una espléndida acrópolis10 plena de notables edificios, entre los que destacaban el Palacio Real y el templo de Poseidón.11 Construyeron un gran canal, de 50 estadios de longitud, para comunicar la costa con el anillo de agua exterior que rodeaba la metrópolis; y otro menor y cubierto, para conectar el anillo exterior con la ciudadela.12 Cada viaje hacia la ciudad era vigilado desde puertas y torres, y cada anillo estaba rodeado por un muro. Los muros estaban hechos de roca roja, blanca y negra sacada de los fosos, y recubiertos de latón, estaño y oricalco. Finalmente, cavaron, alrededor de la llanura oblonga, una gigantesca fosa a partir de la cual crearon una red de canales rectos, que irrigaron todo el territorio de la planicie.13 La caída del imperio atlante AumentarLa caída de la Atlántida, por Monsù Desiderio (s. XVII).Los reinos de la Atlántida formaban una confederación gobernada a través de leyes, las cuales se encontraban escritas en una columna de oricalco, en el Templo de Poseidón.14 Las principales leyes eran aquellas que disponían que los distintos reyes debían ayudarse mutuamente, no atacarse unos a otros y tomar las decisiones concernientes a la guerra, y otras actividades comunes, por consenso y bajo la dirección de la estirpe de Atlas.15 Alternadamente, cada cinco y seis años, los reyes se reunían para tomar acuerdos y para juzgar y sancionar a quienes de entre ellos habían incumplido las normas que los vinculaban.14 La justicia y la virtud eran propios del gobierno de la Atlántida, pero cuando la naturaleza divina de los reyes descendientes de Poseidón se vio disminuida, la soberbia y las ansias de dominación se volvieron características de los atlantes.16 Según el Timeo, comenzaron una política de expansión que los llevó a controlar los pueblos de Libia (entendida tradicionalmente como el norte de África) hasta Egipto y de Europa, hasta Tirrenia (entendida tradicionalmente como Italia). Cuando trataron de someter a Grecia y Egipto, fueron derrotados por los atenienses.17 El Critias señala que los dioses decidieron castigar a los atlantes por su soberbia, pero el relato se interrumpe en el momento en que Zeus y los demás dioses se reúnen para determinar la sanción.18 Sin embargo, habitualmente se suele asumir que el castigo fue un gran terremoto y una subsiguiente inundación que hizo desaparecer en el mar la isla donde se encontraba el reino o ciudad principal, "en un día y una noche terribles", según señala el Timeo.19 Recepción del relato de Platón hasta nuestros días En la Antigüedad Se conservan no pocos párrafos de escritores antiguos que aluden a los escritos de Platón sobre la Atlántida; ciertamente se han perdido muchos otros. Estrabón, en el siglo I a. C., parece compartir la opinión de Posidonio (c. 135-51 a. C.) acerca de que el relato de Platón no era una ficción.20 Un siglo más tarde, Plinio el Viejo nos señala en su Historia Natural que, de dar crédito a Platón, deberíamos asumir que el océano Atlántico se llevó en el pasado extensas tierras.21 Por su parte, Plutarco, en el siglo II, nos informa de los nombres de los sacerdotes egipcios que habrían relatado a Solón la historia de la Atlántida: Sonkhis de Sais y Psenophis de Heliópolis.22 Finalmente, en el siglo V, comentando el Timeo, Proclo refiere que Crantor (aprox. 340-290 a. C.), filósofo de la Academia platónica, viajó a Egipto y pudo ver las estelas en que se hallaba escrito el relato que escuchó Solón.23 Otros autores antiguos y bizantinos como Teopompo,24 Plinio,25 Diodoro Sículo,26 Claudio Eliano27 y Eustacio,28 entre otros, también hablan sobre la Atlántida, o los atlantes, o sobre una ignota civilización atlántica. En el Renacimiento Si bien conocida, durante la Edad Media la historia de la Atlántida no llamó mayormente la atención. En el Renacimiento, la leyenda fue recuperada por los humanistas, quienes la asumirán unas veces como vestigio de una sabiduría geográfica olvidada y otras, como símbolo de un porvenir utópico. El escritor mexicano Alfonso Reyes afirma que la Atlántida, así resucitada por los humanistas, trabajó por el descubrimiento de América.29 Francisco López de Gómara en su Historia General de las Indias, de 1552, afirma que Colón pudo haber estado influido por la leyenda atlántida y ve en voz náhuatl atl (agua) un indicio de vínculo entre aztecas y atlantes.30 Durante los siglos XVI y XVII, varias islas (Azores, Canarias, Antillas, etc.) figuraron en los mapas como restos del continente perdido. En 1626, el filósofo inglés Francis Bacon publica La Nueva Atlántida (The New Atlantis), utopía en pro de un mundo basado en los principios de la razón y el progreso científico y técnico. En España, en 1673, el cronista José Pellicer de Ossau identifica la Atlántida con la península Ibérica, asociando a los atlantes con los misteriosos tartesios.31 AumentarMapa del imperio atlante. De Atlantis: The Antediluvian World, de Ignatius Donnelly, 1882. La obra de Ignatius Donnelly No será hasta la segunda mitad del siglo XIX, que la historia de la Atlántida adquiera la fascinación que provoca hasta hoy en día. En 1869, Julio Verne escribe Veinte mil leguas de viaje submarino, novela que en su capítulo IX describe un alucinante encuentro de los protagonistas con los restos de una sumergida Atlántida. Tiempo después, en 1883, Ignatius Donnelly, congresista norteamericano, publica Atlántida: El Mundo Antediluviano (Atlantis: The Antediluvian World). En dicha obra, Donnelly, a partir de las semejanzas que aprecia entre las culturas egipcia y mesoamericana, hace converger, de modo muchas veces caprichoso, una serie de antecedentes y observaciones que lo llevan a concluir que hubo una región, desaparecida, que fue el origen de toda civilización humana (véase difusionismo) y cuyo eco habría perdurado en la leyenda de la Atlántida. El libro de Donnelly tuvo gran acogida de público (fue reeditado hasta 1976), en una época en que el avance de la ciencia permitía a su hipótesis aparecer seductoramente verosímil. Tanto fue así, que el gobierno británico organizó una expedición a las islas Azores, lugar donde el escritor situaba la Atlántida.32 La Atlántida después de Donnelly, hipótesis sobre la Atlántida en actualidad La mayoría de las conjeturas que postulaban la existencia de la Atlántida como el "continente perdido", como la de Donnelly, fueron invalidadas por la comprobación del fenómeno de la deriva continental durante los años 1950. Por ello, algunas de las hipótesis modernas proponen que algunos de los elementos de la historia de Platón se derivan de mitos anteriores o se refieren a lugares ya conocidos. El éxito de Donnelly motivó a los autores más diversos a plantear sus propias teorías. En 1888, la ocultista Madame Blavatsky publicó La Doctrina Secreta. Allí aludía al El Libro de Dzyan un supuesto documento tibetano cuyo origen remoto estaría en la Atlántida. Según Blavatsky, los atlantes habrían sido una raza de humanos anterior a la nuestra, cuya civilización habría alcanzado un notable desarrollo científico y espiritual. En 1938, el jerarca nazi Heinrich Himmler organizó, en el contexto del misticismo nacionalsocialista, una serie de expediciones a distintos lugares del mundo en busca de los antepasados atlantes de la raza aria. En 1940, el médium norteamericano Edgar Cayce predice que en 1968 la Atlántida volverá a la superficie frente a las costas de Florida. Un año después de esa fecha, en 1969, se descubre una formación rocosa sumergida en las aguas de la isla de Bimini, Bahamas, a unos 80 km al este de Miami. Esta estructura, llamada Carretera de Bimini o Muro de Bimini, fue considerada como un resto de la isla desaparecida, alegándose que cumplía la predicción de Cayce. Sin embargo, expertos geólogos sostienen que se trata de una formación natural conocida como roca de playa.33 34 Al margen de lo esotérico, el impulso generado por la obra de Donnelly motivará también a numerosos historiadores y arqueólogos, tanto profesionales como aficionados, quienes durante el siglo XX desarrollaron teorías que ubican la Atlántida en los más distantes lugares, asociando a los atlantes con diferentes culturas de la Antigüedad. Es así como en 1913, el británico K. T. Frost sugiere, con poco éxito, que el imperio minoico (o cretense), conocido de los egipcios, poderoso y posiblemente opresor de la Grecia primitiva, habría sido el antecedente fáctico de la leyenda atlántida.35 La tesis de Frost, en un principio menospreciada, acabó convertirtiéndose en una teoría bastante aceptada y difundida. En 1938, el arqueólogo griego Spyridon Marinatos plantea el fin de la civilización cretense a causa de la erupción del volcán de Santorini, podría ser el fondo histórico de la leyenda. La idea de Marinatos fue trabajada por el sismólogo Angelos Galanopoulos, quien en 1960 publicó un artículo, donde sugerentemente relaciona la tesis cretense con los textos de Platón.36 Si bien el propio Marinatos sostuvo siempre que se trataba de una simple especulación, la tesis de la Atlántida cretense ha tenido amplia aceptación y captado muchos seguidores, entre los que se hallaba al ya fallecido oceanógrafo francés Jacques Cousteau.37 Por su parte, en 1922, el arqueólogo alemán Adolf Schulten retoma y populariza la idea de que Tartessos fue la Atlántida.38 Tesis que cuenta con varios seguidores hasta el día de hoy. Otras hipótesis sobre la Atlántida la sitúan en la isla de Malta, el mar de Azov, los Andes en Sudamérica, el Próximo Oriente, el norte de África, Irlanda, Indonesia, el Sur de España y en la Antártida. En 2001, el investigador Jim Allen aseguró encontrar pruebas de la perdida isla en el Altiplano de Pampa Aullagas, Departamento de Oruro, Bolivia. El propio investigador dirigió un documental para Discovery Channel titulado La Atlántida en los Andes. Ante la cantidad de sitios propuestos como el emplazamiento de la isla, el periodista escéptico Michael Shermer, fundador de la Skeptics Society,39 sostiene que las hipótesis de la ubicación de la isla Atlántida tienen defectos de fondo y forma. Por ello, Shermer rechaza en general las distintas teorías, y en particular el supuesto descubrimiento de la ubicación de la Atlántida en el sur de España por el investigador alemán Rainer Kühne;40 y señala que el mito de la Atlántida propuesto por Platón recoge su percepción acerca del costo de la guerra en lo económico y social, derivado de su observación del conflicto armado entre los siracusanos y los cartagineses. Este relato presentaría un mensaje moral alrededor de una sociedad que al hacerse rica se torna belicosa y corrupta, y por ello es destruida por un castigo divino.41 Esta postura, en general, coincide con los estudiosos del pensamiento platónico, quienes proponen que Platón simplemente elabora un relato mítico con base en hechos y locaciones reales de la época tomando elementos de las descripciones etnográficas de Heródoto. Al respecto no debe olvidarse que el propio Platón recomienda, en su estudio de la polis ideal, el uso de una noble mentira para poder consolidar el sistema político vigente.42 43 National Geographic Society en marzo del 2011 emitió un documental sobre la Atlántida, "Findig Atlantis",44 bajo la conducción del profesor de la Universidad de Hartford (Connecticut), Richard Freund, quien, basándose en anteriores hipótesis de autores españoles y alemanes, defiende la posible localización de la capital de la Atlántida en el Parque de Doñana, la cual habría sido enterrada por un poderoso tsunami.45 Falsa ubicación de la Atlántida en Google Ocean En febrero de 2009, el periódico The Telegraph, del Reino Unido, publicó un artículo insinuando que usando Google Ocean (una extensión de Google Earth) se podía ver un misterioso rectángulo bajo el mar cerca de las Islas Canarias,46 en las coordenadas 35°15′15″N 24°15′30.53″O﻿ / ﻿35.25417, -24.2584806. Inmediatamente, expertos y fanáticos de la Atlántida comenzaron a especular, asegurando que la imagen correspondía a la ciudad hundida. Google afirmó que la imagen corresponde a un típico error de procesamiento de imagen en el momento en que se recolectaron los datos de batimetría de varios sonares de botes en la zona.47 Congresos sobre la Atlántida En julio de 2005 se celebró en la isla griega de Milos el primer congreso de las hipótesis sobre la Atlántida,48 donde los participantes expusieron sus tesis sobre la base histórico-geográfica del relato de la Atlántida reflejado en los diálogos de Platón. Como resultado del congreso, se elaboró una lista de 24 criterios para la localización de la Atlántida. Se convocó un segundo encuentro en Atenas en noviembre de 2008.49 También se convocó un tercer congreso en Santorini en el año 2010. El objetivo del congreso no es "establecer si la Atlántida existió o no, ni de localizarla de una vez por todas, lo que sería presuntuoso para una historia vieja de más de 2.500 años", sino más bien "pasar revista a las hipótesis y censar los eventuales índices confiables", explicó a la AFP Pavilidis, al inaugurarse el evento el lunes. —El Tiempo.com, Atenas/AFP50 La Atlántida en el arte y la cultura popular Un listado casi exhaustivo sobre este tema puede leerse en 'Atlantis in fiction' (inglés).51 En la literatura *''Veinte mil leguas de viaje submarino'' (Vingt mille lieues sous les mers), de Julio Verne (1869): En el capítulo XI, el Nautilus visita las ruinas de la Atlántida. *''La Atlántida'' (L'Atlàntida), de Jacinto Verdaguer (1877): Poema clásico catalán que narra cómo Colón escucha de un ermitaño la historia de la Atlántida, luego de lo cual sueña con viajar a nuevas tierras. *''La Atlántida'' (L'Atlantide), de Pierre Benoît (1919): En una inexplorada región del Sahara, dos oficiales franceses descubren una fabulosa ciudad gobernada por una reina atlante. *''La Rebelión de Atlas'' (Atlas Shrugged) de Ayn Rand (1957): Describe un lugar llamado la Atlántida («Atlantis»), donde residen John Galt (el héroe de la novela) y sus amigos. Las referencias a Atlantis como símbolo de la sociedad propugnada por la filosofía objetivista, serán continuas en el resto de la carrera de Ayn Rand. *''Taliesin, de Stephen R. Lawhead (1987), primer volumen del ''Ciclo de Pendragon: El rey Avallach y su hija Charis, sobrevivientes de la Atlántida, llegan a las costas bretonas. *''Corazones en la Atlántida'' (Hearts in Atlantis), de Stephen King (1999): La Atlántida aparece como metáfora de la cultura popular de los años 60. *''El resurgir de la Atlántida'' (Raising Atlantis), de Thomas Greanias (2005): Un grupo de científicos, que investiga una inusual actividad sísmica en el polo sur, descubre la Atlántida. *La Llave, una novela de Marianne Curley (2005). En uno de los capítulos, los Guardianes del Tiempo viajan a la Atlántida durante "su último día". Según la autora, la ciudad desapareció durante el año 9596 A.C. Durante su visita, los protagonistas ven una ciudad bastante avanzada, que incluso ha conseguido crear una "bola" que es capaz de ver el futuro. Finalmente, la ciudad desaparece, pero aún así hay bastantes supervivientes. *''Ladrones de Atlántida, de José Ángel Muriel (2005): Un joven del antiguo Egipto debe sobrevivir en la Atlántida. *Atlantis, de David Gibbins (2006): Un arqueólogo marino descubre indicios de la Atlántida en el mar Mediterráneo. *El Librero de la Atlántida, de Manuel Pimentel (2006): Un tímido librero, que escucha de un marinero historias sobre continentes perdidos, se enfrenta a la contingencia de un nuevo cambio climático, similar al que destruyó la Atlántida. *En los relatos de Robert E. Howard, la Atlántida es un archipiélago de islas habitadas por tribus bárbaras muy aguerridas en guerra con los pictos y otros vecinos. El rey Kull de Atlantis, es un bárbaro atlante que llega a convertirse en rey de Valusia, uno de los reinos de Thuria. *Atalantë («La Sepultada» en quenya, equivalente a ''Akallabêth en adunaico) es, en los relatos de J. R. R. Tolkien, el nombre que se da a la isla de Númenor, que Tolkien intencionadamente sitúa como símil de la Atlántida. *El Códice de la Atlántida, una novela de Stel Pavlou (2007): De la Atlántida, asentamientos chinos, egipcios y mayas, sale una señal. La Humanidad ha tenido doce mil años para descifrar el mensaje. Ahora sólo queda una semana. *''Acheron, una novela paranormal de Sherrilyn Kenyon (2008): Un dios nacido en Atlántida se ve forzado a una vida de sufrimiento como humano. *El enigma de la Atlántida, una novela de Charles Brokaw (2009): El Dr. Thomas Lourds, catedrático y experto en lenguas antiguas recibe el encargo de examinar la escritura de una campana, cuya lengua se supone es la de la Atlántida. *''Atlántida, de Javier Negrete (2010): Tras una serie de erupciones de los llamados 'supervolcanes', los protagonistas sitúan el continente perdido en el archipiélago de Santorini, al norte de la isla de Creta. *Crónicas de la Atlántida, de Joaquín Londáiz Montiel (2010): Basada en la Atlántida de Platón. Tres jóvenes de la Tierra viajarán a la Atlántida por accidente, que está apunto de sufrir una invasión rebelde que estos tres jóvenes deberán evitar. En la música *Manuel de Falla puso música al poema de Jacint Verdaguer, en una obra para solistas, coro y orquesta. La partitura, tras veinte años de trabajo, quedó truncada por la muerte de su autor en 1946. Su discípulo Ernesto Halffter la completó, estrenándola en 1976. *El Grupo de Power Metal Stratovarius titula Atlantis a una canción del disco Dreamspace. *El Grupo de Pop, Prefab Sprout hizo una canción titulada Looking for Atlantis para el álbum Jordan: The Comeback. *El dúo Modern Talking grabó la canción Atlantis is calling. *El disco Atylantos, the Legend of Atlantis, de Jean-Patric Capdevielle, es una ópera basada en la historia de la supuesta isla. *El músico Mike Oldfield titula "Lament for Atlantis" un tema de su disco The Songs of Distant Earth (1994). *El grupo de Power Metal Arkania en su canción "Las Iras" de su disco "Espíritu irrompible". *El cantautor dominicano Pavel Núñez compuso una canción titulada Atlantis. *El grupo de Power Metal Iron Savior titula "Atlantis Falling" a una canción dentro de un álbum que lleva por nombre el mismo del grupo. *El grupo de Heavy metal Tierra Santa titula "Atlántida" a una canción dentro del álbum Legendario (1999). *El grupo de folk metal Mago de Oz con el álbum Gaia III ¨Atlantia¨. *El Tecladista Derek Sherinian Titula "Atlantis" a una canción que posee tres partes, dentro del álbum Planet X *El cantautor gaditano El Barrio publicó el 23 de Noviembre de 2010 un recopilatorio titulado "Al sur de la Atlántida" *A su vez, el cantautor inglés Donovan le dedicó una canción recitativa de su album de 1969, Barabajagal, en la que narra la caída de el imperio atlante y a su vez centrándola poéticamente como la cuna de la sabiduría, el arte y la ciencia para toda la humanidad. En el cine *''El Continente Perdido'' (Atlantis, the Lost Continent), de George Pal (1961): Demetrios, un joven pescador de la antigua Grecia, se pierde en el mar y llega hasta las costas de la isla de Atlántida.52 *''La Ciudad de Oro del Capitán Nemo'' (Captain Nemo and the Underwater City), de James Hill (1969).53 *''Los Conquistadores de Atlantis'' (Warlords of Atlantis), de Kevin Connor (1978): Los atlantes actuales tratan de conquistar el mundo.54 *''Los Depredadores del Abismo'' (Predatori di Atlantide), de Ruggero Deodato (1983): En las costas de Miami emerge la isla de Atlántida.55 *Atlantis: El imperio perdido (Atlantis: The Lost Empire), de Gary Trousdale y Kirk Wise (2001): Película de animación en que un joven científico y sus amigos buscan la Atlántida.56 En el cómic *Namor, el príncipe submarino, el más antiguo personaje de Marvel, es rey de Atlantis, reino sumergido de una raza de hombres capaces de respirar bajo el agua.57 *Aquaman, de DC Comics, es también el rey de otra versión sumergida de Atlantis, esta vez habitada por sirenas.58 *Lori Lemaris, por poco tiempo novia de Superman, es asimismo una habitante de la Atlántida.59 *En Arion, Lord of Atlantis, se retrata la Atlántida como una avanzada civilización basada en la magia en vez de la ciencia.60 *En El mal trago de Obélix, de la serie de cómics de Astérix y Obélix, se hace una visita a lo que queda de la Atlántida, en las Islas Canarias.61 *En Orion, cómic de la editorial colombiana Cinco, el protagonista es un príncipe atlante.62 *A través de "Norma Cómics" se publicó en 1991 "Indiana Jones y las Llaves de Atlantis" por Dan Barry. Relata las aventuras de Indiana Jones y Sophia Hapgood en su búsqueda de la Atlántida antes que los nazis. Datando de 1991 el cómic y el famoso videojuego "Indiana Jones and The Fate Of Atlantis" (con fecha de salida) 1992 el guión de ambos está casi a la par. Norma Editorial ha reeditado este cómic que se divide en 4 números (salieron entre mayo y septiembre de 1991) En la televisión La Atlántida (como continente, isla o ciudad perdida) aparece en numerosas producciones televisivas de ficción, así como en programas documentales de todo el mundo. Esta es una lista de algunos de ellos: *En la serie de ciencia-ficción Stargate Atlantis, Atlantis es una antigua ciudad creada por los antiguos,( una avanzadísima y antigua raza de humanoides), que se autotrasladada desde la Tierra en naves espaciales creadas por ellos mismos por toda la Vía Láctea, extendiendo la raza humana por todos los planetas hasta llegar a la galaxia Pegaso, donde tuvieron guerras con unos seres llamados Wraith, y la única salida de los Lantianos (antiguos) era ascender a un plano de existencia en que sus cuerpos ya no le hacían falta y se transformaba en energía pura y con la regla de no interferencia a los humanos, y tras varias decenas de miles de años llega un grupo de personas ( De la tierra )que por medio de un Stargate (un artefacto antiguo que crea un Agujero de gusano estable, que permite transportar materia a través de ellos) a buscar su tecnología, saber mas de su historia y seguir la lucha con los Wraith.63 *En Saint Seiya, también conocida como 'Los caballeros del Zodiaco', Atlántida es un inmenso Santuario dedicado a Poseidón, Dios de los Mares; rodeado de siete enormes pilares que sujetan el océano encima de ellos y permite la vida en las profundidades.64 *En la serie de animación japonesa, 'La Visión de Escaflowne', Atlantis se desarrolló en la Tierra, alcanzando un grado de tecnología que era posible materializar los deseos, de tal forma que se hicieron a sí mismos, seres hermosos y alados. Sin embargo, Atlantis desapareció, presumiblemente, por deseo de los propios Atlantes, y se trasladó todo su reino a Gaia, el mundo donde se desarrolla la serie, donde fueron llamados los Ryu-jin (gente dragón), pero ahí no alcanzaron la paz, y una guerra civil llevó a la destrucción del reino, por lo que los Ryu-jin serían considerados malditos.65 *La trama de algunos episodios de Yu Gi Oh! aparecen elementos mitológicos relacionados con la Atlántida.66 *En la serie animada 'Fushigi no umi no Nadia', su personaje principal Nadia es descendiente de los habitantes de la antigua Atlántida.67 *En la serie infantil animada Phineas y Ferb(episodio 83); los niños hallan la sumergida Atlántida que, al final del episodio, vuelve a hundirse. También en otra serie similar; Los Padrinos Mágicos se menciona a la isla.68 *También es parodiada en la serie Futurama, en la cual en un capítulo encuentran "La Ciudad perdida de Atlanta". En ella, contemplan un vídeo en el cual un cantautor cuenta la caída de Atlanta, que a su vez, es una referencia al tema de Donovan, "Atlantis". En los videojuegos *En la aventura gráfica Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis, Indiana Jones y la médium Sophia Hapgood buscan y llegan hasta la Atlántida, que el juego sitúa en el Mediterráneo, con las islas de Thera (hoy Santorini) y Creta como colonias menor y mayor del antiguo imperio. En el juego, destacan sobremanera la ambientación y el cuidadoso estudio de las civilizaciones de la Edad del Bronce, para dar a Atlantis un marcado sabor minoico.69 70 71 *El éxito mundial del juego de estrategia Age of Mythology llevó a Ensemble Studios a crear una expansión de éste, la cual sería bautizada con el nombre de Age of Mythology: The Titans; en la misma la Atlántida ocupa un lugar importante en el desarrollo de campañas.72 *También aparece en Tomb Raider el Sción como tema principal de la trama del juego.73 *Aventura gráfica 3D de los estudios CRYO: Atlantis: The Lost Tales. *La expansión del juego que creó Sierra Entertainment titulada Señor de la Atlántida - Poseidón, como continuación de Zeus: Señor del Olimpo.74 *En Eternal Champions de Sega, el personaje de Trident es el príncipe de Atlantis.75 *Para Playstation, el videojuego de la película Atlantis: El Imperio Perdido (Atlantis: The Lost Empire)76 *En el videjuego G.I. Joe: The Atlantis Factor, la Atlántida emerge del océano y la organización Cobra la utiliza como su nueva base. *En God of War: Ghost of Sparta, el protagonista Kratos, el Dios de la Guerra, debe viajar a la Atlántida. Bibliografía Fuente secundaria *'Platón' (2003). Diálogos. Volumen VI: Filebo. Timeo. Critias. Traducción, introducción y notas a cargo de Mª Ángeles Durán y Francisco Lisi. Madrid: Editorial Gredos. ISBN 978-84-249-1475-2. *— (2004). Diálogos. Ion. Timeo. Critias. Traducción, prólogo y notas de José María Pérez martel. Madrid: Alianza Editorial. ISBN 978-84-206-5631-1. Bibliografía analítica *Ellis, Richard (2000). En Busca de la Atlántida. Grijalbo, Barcelona. ISBN 84-253-3428-4. *Vidal-Naquet, Pierre (2005). La Atlántida. Pequeña historia de un mito platónico. Akal, Madrid. *Zamarro, Paulino (2001). Del estrecho de Gibraltar a la Atlántida. Edición propia, Madrid. ISBN 84-87325-31-9. Category:Continentes perdidos Category:Continentes